Fantasies
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Will Catherine's fantasy turn into reality? Please R&R. This is my first CSI fic. Cha[ter 7 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fantasies**

**Catherine was examining some evidence from a recently opened hotel homicide when Warrick walked into the lab one afternoon,"Hey, Cath, um, can we talk for a sec?" he asked.**

**Catherine turned. "Oh, hey, Warrick," she said, smiling warmly. "You don't look so good. What's wrong?" She flashed him a concerned look before she rose, crossing the room to meet him.**

**Warrick sighed. "Tina left me," he replied simply. "She couldn't handle my crazy hours."**

**Catherine sighed sympathetically as she patted his arm. "I'm sorry it didn't work out."**

**Warrick nodded. "Yeah, me too, but I think Tina had a feeling it wouldn't. I had faith, but she was always hesitant."**

**"Is there anything I can do?" Catherine asked him softly.**

**Warrick shook his head. "It was final three weeks ago," he told her with another sigh.**

**Catherine gasped. "Why didn't you say something?" she inquired. **

**"I guess I was embarrassed that it didn't work out because of me," he replied. **

**Catherine nodded knowingly. "But, Warrick, Tina left of her own free will," she said gently.**

**Warrick nodded, too. "I guess you're right." Suddenly, he smiled, "Cath, I know this might sound weird, but, um, do you think we could have a drink after work?"**

**Catherine blinked. "Warrick, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, isn't it a little soon?"**

**Warrick shook his head. "I made a mistake, and I'm ready to move past it," he told her in a steady tone.**

**Catherine smiled, impressed by Warrick's strength. "Sure. Where should we go?" she asked.**

**"How 'bout Chauncey's? My treat."**

**"Sounds good."**

**"I'll pick you up around 8:00."**

**"That's perfect. Lindsay's sleeping at a friend's for a few nights because they have a week-long vacation this week." She paused. **

"**Listen, as long as you're here, do you wanna help me with this evidence?"  
Warrick nodded. "Sure. What've we got?" he inquired as he stepped into the lab.**

**"An audio tape. Greg found it in the hotel hallway while you were searching the bathroom. I was hoping you could help me enhance it." Catherine replied.**

**Before either of them could speak again, they heard a groan from behind them.  
Catherine gasped again. "That sounded like..."**

**"Grissom," Warrick finished as concern dripped from his voice.**

**They turned, and sure enough, Grissom was lying in the doorway.**

**They exchanged worried glances and ran to him.**

**"Gil, what happened?" Catherine asked as they helped him up.**

**Grissom struggled to speak as he walked heavily between Catherine and Warrick. **

**"Easy, Gil, easy." Catherine's voice was gentle as Warrick helped her settle Grissom into a chair. "I'll get you some water," she told him softly.**

**"What happened, man?" Warrick questioned.**

**"I got blitzed from behind by Clancy, our suspect. I called the cops. I've got a really bad headache, though, so I couldn't drive back," Grissom replied with another groan.  
"Why didn't you call us?" Catherine asked as she came back with the water and an Aspirin. "Warrick and I would've picked you up. Any of us would've, actually."**

**Grissom nodded as he took the water and the pill. " I know, but I was in a lotta pain, so I wasn't thinking straight." **

**"We understand," Catherine told him with a smile. "Listen, why don't you go up to the new lounge and get some rest, give that Aspirin a **

**chance to work. We'll wake you up when we get that tape enhanced."**

**Grissom flashed her a grateful smile. "That sounds good. Thanks, Cath."**

**"No problem, Gil."**

**With that, Grissom headed upstairs, leaving Catherine and Warrick to cast concerned looks in his direction.**


	2. Steps In The Right Direction

**Chapter 2: Steps In The Right Direction**

**When Grissom had disappeared from view, Catherine and Warrick stepped back into the lab.**

**"It's okay, Cath." he soothed, for he noticed that she was shaking. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her. "Grissom- he'll be fine. You know how he is. He'll bounce back."  
Catherine nodded, shivering a bit. "Oh, Warrick, I know you're right, but it shook me up seeing him like that."**

**Warrick nodded, too. "It shook me up, too, Cath, but now that he's resting, do you wanna take a look at that tape?"**

**Catherine nodded again as they broke apart, and Warrick took the tape from her slowly. He tapped a few keys on the computer, and they listened to static for a few moments until they heard a crackle.**

**Catherine gasped. "We've got something," she said to Warrick as they strained to hear.**

**"Help me move her," said a gruff voice.**

**"Leave me out of it," pleaded a frightened one.**

**"You're already in it."**

**"Clancy! I knew it!" Catherine cried.**

**"Be patient, Cath," Warrick cautioned.**

**"Please, let me out!" begged the second voice.**

**"I said, "Move her!" ordered Clancy.**

**"I want out!"**

**"Tough! You're in!"**

**"You're not gonna push me around like this, Clancy!"**

**"Oh, I'm not, am I?"**

**Suddenly, they heard a gunshot, and Catherine gaspedagain as she jumped back, startled.**

**Warrick seemed to be reading her mind. "The second voice belonged to the second vic," he concluded.**

**Catherine nodded. "The one Greg found by the window, you mean? That's exactly what I was thinking."**

**"Let's go tell Grissom." Warrick urged, trying to curb his excitement. Catherine smiled at him, having forgotten how enthusiastic he could be when they got a lead. With that,he led her upstairs to the lounge, where Grissom was sleeping peacefully on the couch by the door. Catherine stepped toward him, Warrick at her heels, and shook his shoulder gently. He woke with a start.**

**"Gil, we got the tape enhanced," she whispered.**

**Hearing this, Grissom propped himself up on his elbow. "What did it say?" he asked.**

**"Clancy was ordering a woman to move our first victim, but she wanted out of the plan. Her pleading wasn't working, so, finally, she got brave and said, "You're not gonna push me around like this, Clancy!" He said, "Oh, I'm not, am I?" Next thing we knew, we heard a gunshot," Catherine replied.**

**Grissom nodded knowingly. "So, that means that our second vic was in on the plot, and she got killed when she tried to back out."**

**"But, Gil, some thing's wrong here." **

**Grissom cocked his head curiously. "What's that, Cath?"**

**"Why didn't Clancy try to hide the second body?"**

**"Maybe he heard someone coming and ran off," Warrick piped up.**

**"He heard me coming." Grissom said suddenly. "I went back to reprocess the scene."**

**"Grissom, man, what were you thinkin'?" Warrick asked.**

**Grissom shook his head."I don't know," he confessed. Suddenly, he paused. "Listen, why don't you two go clock out? I'll stay and lock up the lounge when I leave."**

**"You sure you'll be okay here?" Catherine asked in a concerned voice.**

**Grissom nodded. "Go on. I'll be fine," he told her with a reassuring smile.**

**Catherine nodded. "Okay, if you're sure." There was a note of reluctance in her voice as she said this.**

**"I'll be fine, Cath, I promise," Grissom repeated as he rose, patting her shoulder gently. **

**Catherine smiled at him, finally convinced that he'd be okay if she and Warrick left him/ "We'll see you tomorrow, Gil." She smiled again as they left the lounge.**

**As they climbed into Warrick's car and headed to Chauncey's, Catherine couldn't help getting butterflies in her stomach.**


	3. Talking It Through

**Chapter 3: Talking It Through**

**Catherine gulped nervously as Warrick pulled into Chauncey's. He extended his arm to her as they stepped out of the car, and she blushed.**

**"Shall we?" he asked, smiling.**

**"Sure," she replied, taking his arm before closing the door with her free hand.**

**With that, they went inside and found a table. **

**"What can I get you?" a waiter asked as he came over to them.**

**"A red wine, please," Catherine answered.**

**"I'll have a white, please," Warrick told him.**

**"I'll have those right out," he said as he left, eliciting nods from Catherine and Warrick.**

**"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked suddenly.**

**Warrick nodded. "But won't that be weird for you?" he inquired,**

**Catherine shook her head. "No. If you need to talk, go ahead. I'm here for you."**

**Warrick sighed. "Thanks, Cath. That means a lot to me."**

**She smiled. "Anytime." **

**He patted her hand as she laid it on the table,beginning slowly as she handed him his wine. "I should've seen this coming when I saw Tina having trouble with the fact that I'm a cop." He paused, taking a sip. "My hours got later as time went on, and she finally said, "Warrick, I can't handle this. I can't handle knowing that you're in constant danger and that you may never come home. It's over."**

**"Wow. Just like that?" **

**"Yeah. She never even clued me in."**

**"That must've been rough."**

**"It was."**

**Catherine sighed, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. **

**He shook his head. "Just be here."**

**"You got it." She stood up, embracing him gently.**


	4. Taking Chances

**Chapter 4: Taking Chances**

**Catherine didn't dare move, as she knew Warrick needed the support. "I'm here," she whispered, trying not to draw too much attention to what was unfolding between them. "Do you wanna talk about it outside?"**

**Warrick merely nodded. **

**Catherine took his hand, leading him out as tears began to well in his eyes. "I'm right here," she soothed. "What is it?"**

**"I was sure she was the one, but she sprung the end on me so quick, I didn't see it coming."**

**She sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry it worked out like that."**

**He nodded, smiling a little. "Me, too, but there _is _one bright side to all this."**

**She cocked her head curiously. "What's that?"**

**"I have you to help me through it." **

**She smiled, hugging him again. "Always."**

**"What happened, Cath?" he asked suddenly, pointing to a small bruise on her left shoulder.**

**She glanced down. "Oh, that's nothing. I was playing soccer with Lindsey the other day and accidentally blocked one of her shots with my shoulder. She's a good player, but I'm not such a good goalie." She chuckled. **

**"Oh, yeah, I know what you mean. Happened to me once, too."**

**She tipped her head. "How?"**

**"Senior soccer finals. I made a huge fool of myself."**

**Catherine laughed. "I didn't know you played soccer."**

**"Oh, yeah, played all the time, until I tore my ACL in college."**

**"You learn something new every day. Who knew?"**

**"Enough about me, though. What's the off-the-clock Catherine Willows really like?"**

**She slapped him playfully. "Warrick, really."**

**He laughed. "You know what Grissom always says, "Curiouser and curiouser."**

**"Ah, Lewis Carroll. Grissom's always quoting."**

**"So, what makes Catherine tick?**

**"A normal pulse rate," Cath answered, chuckling.**

**He laughed again. "You always know what to say when you don't wanna breach a subject."**

**"You sound like Gil all of a sudden. Where'd that come from?"**

**"Been workin' with him too long."**

**She laughed"Well, there _is _one thing that's been buggin' me lately."**

**"What's on your mind? I can see the wheels turnin'. I owe ya one. You were there for me when I needed to vent about Tina."**

**She sighed. "It's my mom. She knows Lindsey better than I do, and she chooses her or her girlfriends over me anytime she can. I don't know what to do, Warrick. How do I compete with that? My mom- she's practically raised Lindsey. She's more of a mom to her than I am, and I gave birth to her, I'm ashamed to say this, but maybe I just wasn't cut out for motherhood. I mean, first I had to dance to make ends meet, and now I'm a CSI, which takes even more of my time away from her." Her voice was breaking, and Warrick could see that it wouldn't be long before tears began falling from her deep blue eyes. Slowly, hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her just as she had done for him earlier. **

**"I'm here, Cath. Come on, let it out. This has been weighin' heavy on you for awhile, huh?"**

**She nodded. "Yeah, it has, and I would've talked to Gil, but he's hardly had a spare second lately." With that, the flood gates seemed to open, and soundless tears began rolling down Catherine's cheeks. She could barely speak, for the power of her emotions had overtaken her.**

**"We can stay here as long as you need to, Cath. I'm in no hurry," Warrick soothed. "I'm right here. Shh, it's gonna be okay."**

**Catherine clutched at Warrick, never wanting to let go and feeling as if he were her only link to sanity at this agonizing moment. She felt funny leaning on him, though. He had his own problems, what with the Tina fiasco and the crazy hours Gil needed them to put in at work. He didn't need her problems weighing on his mind, too. Yet, at the same time, she felt extremely comfortable with Warrick. She knew she could trust him with anything without fear of judgment or of being put down because something she said didn't feel or sound just right. Warrick didn't speak, for he knew Catherine needed this chance to release these long pent-up emotions, and he felt honored that she'd chosen him to help her deal with them. He simply patted her back, knowing she'd speak again when she had the strength. After a few more minutes, she raised her head, a guilty expression on her tear-stained face.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, hugging her closer to him.**

**"Oh, Warrick, you don't need this. The ink on your divorce papers is barely dry, and I'm piling on more for you to worry about."**

**He shrugged. "It's like what you said earlier, Cath. If you need to talk, I'm here for ya, anytime. No questions asked."**

**She smiled. "Thanks, Warrick, but I still feel bad."**

**He cocked his head curiously. "Why?"**

**"Well, I mean, we came here to talk the Tina thing over, and I ruined that the second I launched into the situation with Lindsey and my mom. I'd meant to be here for you tonight, not the other way around."**

**"What are friends for? Oh, and back to what you were sayin' earlier. You were definitely cut out for motherhood. Lindsey has no idea how much you went through to support the both of you when she was little."**

**"Trust me, Warrick. She'll never know."**

**"Why keep it from her, Cath? She'd feel lucky you were strong enough to come away from everything in one piece."**

**"You're sure?"**

**"Well, yeah, if I know Lindsey well enough."**

**"She _does _always ask about her Uncle Warrick."**

**"Want me to talk to her, Cath?"**

**"Do you think she'd listen?"**

**"We can try."**

**"You're sure you could take this on?"**

**"Well, you never know till you try."**

**She laughed. "I don't know, Warrick. It's a long shot. "**

**"Stranger things have happened, especially in Vegas."**

**She chuckled. "Ain't that the truth? Ok, give her a try, but I can't promise anything. Lindsey's stubborn sometimes,"**

**"She just needs a little direction. Give her time, Cath. She'll come around."**

**"How do you do that?"**

**"What?"**

**"Sound so sure of everything. I mean, here I am, grasping at air for an answer, and you pop one out like you're makin' a TV dinner."**

**He laughed. "I have the touch. What can I say?"**

**Catherine chuckled again. "I guess you do." Her phone rang suddenly. "Willows."**

**It was Nick. "Cath, we need your help out here."**

**She groaned inwardly. "Out where? I'm off for the night, Nick. Can't it wait till tomorrow?" **

**"The thing is, Cath, um , we think you know the vic. Does the name Adam Novak ring any bells?"**

**She gasped. "You mean the guy who hit me in the face with a car door when I wouldn't go home with him?"**

**"That's the one."**

**"Warrick and I are off for the night, and odds are, Gil's not there yet. You and Sara can handle the initial processing, right? If ya need some extra hands, take Greg. He needs the field work. Can you cover us?" **

**"Well, ya _do _sound upset. Ok, we'll cover ya."**

**She sighed, relieved. "Thanks, Nick. We owe ya one. We'll make it up to you," she told him as Warrick nodded in agreement. **

**"Do what ya gotta do, Cath. Don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of it. Oh, here's Grissom now." **

**She sighed again. "That's a relief. Are you sure you can handle it?"**

**"Yeah, don't worry," Nick said gently. "We'll be fine." **

**"Thanks again."**

**"No problem. Talk to you later."**

**"Later," she said hanging up. Suddenly,she stumbled. Warrick was up and at her side immediately.**

**"Whoa, Cath. Easy, easy. You feelin' okay?" **

**She shook her head. "I'm actually feelin' a little light- headed." **

**He guided her over to a bench, helping her sit down. "Try to relax. I'll get us a cab."**

**"Um, Warrick?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Can I ask a favor?"**

**"Anything. You know that."**

**"Stay with me tonight?"**

**He nodded, hailing a cab. "Sure. I'll have Valet follow us back to your place with my car." He motioned to the man at the door and handed him his car ticket. "Follow this cab, please," he said as he handed him his keys before helping a still light-headed Catherine into the cab. "It's okay, Cath. Relax. Feel better?**

**"A little," she replied, nodding.**

**"You think you were drugged?"**

**She shook her head. "No, because my vision's not blurry, and it would be if somebody'd slipped me something."**

**He nodded. "True." **

**As they arrived at Catherine's, she stumbled again as she stepped out of the cab. Warrick rushed to her side, scooping her into his arms.**

**"I'll carry you in," he told her as he nodded his thanks to the valet parking his car. **

**Catherine nodded her thanks as well as she retrieved Warrick's keys for him. "Thanks, " she said as they went up the front steps and entered the house with her own key "You didn't need to carry me in, though." **

**"Sure, I did. You can barely stand/ Besides, that's what friends are for."**

**"Thanks again."**

**"No problem. Should I take you up to bed?"**

**"Okay. I'm feeling much better, though. I think stress just got to me." **

**"Let me take you up, just in case, so you don't fall."**

**"Okay."**

**With that, he carried her up to her room, gently pulling the covers back before placing her under them. She fell asleep almost instantly. A few minutes later, he settled on top of the covers beside her, his arm draped over her shoulders, and soon, he, too, had fallen asleep.**


	5. Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Chapter 5: Things That Go Bump In The Night**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Writer's Block is evil! LOL.**

**It was around 2:00 A.M, and Catherine was sleeping peacefully. She groaned as she felt Warrick shaking her shoulders. "Warrick?" she asked sleepily. "What's the matter?"**

**"I heard somethin' in the kitchen," he replied. **

**She sat up. "What'd it sound like?"**

**Suddenly, they heard a scraping noise, as if someone were moving something across the kitchen floor.**

**"Like that," Warrick whispered. **

**"Let's go see," she whispered back, grabbing her gun out of the nightstand as she got up. Warrick got his from his holster as they headed downstairs. She followed him closely, trying to keep her nerves in check. When they reached the kitchen, a blonde-haired man of about 34 stood before them. Instinctively, Warrick stepped in front of Catherine, who drew down temporarily.**

**"What're you doin' here?" he asked the young man as he drew down as well, wanting to wait 'til there was a reason to shoot.**

**"I'm here for Ms. Willows," he answered coolly.****  
Catherine tensed. Something was wrong. People rarely called her Ms. Willows. Warrick stepped to her side and put an arm around her shoulders, still keeping a watchful eye on their unwelcome visitor.**

**"Do I know you? What do you want with me?" she asked. **

**"Why, Ms. Willows, I'm surprised at you. Don't you remember that night at the Embassy?"**

**Catherine gasped. It was Bud Casey, a man she'd performed for back in her days as a dancer. He'd been acting strangely that night, so she'd gotten away from him as quickly as possible, but it wasn't that easy. He'd followed her the rest of the night, and she'd finally slapped him and said she'd have him arrested and sued for harassment if he ever came near her again. "Call Brass," she whispered to Warrick.**

**He was hesitant. "I don't wanna leave you alone with this guy, Cath."**

**She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. Go. I know how to handle him."**

**"You sure?"**

**She nodded. "Go."**

**"I don't know, Cath."**

**"What? Afraid I'll hurt her?" Bud asked.**

**Warrick nodded. "If ya want her, ya go through me."**

**"That can be arranged," Bud said, drawing up as Catherine and Warrick did the same. In a flash, Warrick was once again in front of Catherine. Bud fired first, narrowly missing Warrick, Catherine stepped out from behind him and fired back, clipping Bud in the right shoulder. Bud fired again, clipping Warrick in the exact same spot where Catherine had clipped him. Suddenly, they heard sirens, and Brass kicked in the door and arrested Bud. "You guys okay?" he asked as another officer dragged Bud out to the car. **

**Catherine nodded. "I am, but Warrick needs a doctor," she replied as she put pressure on his wound as they moved toward the couch. "Bud shot him in the shoulder."**

**Brass nodded and called for an ambulance. As Catherine continued to apply pressure, Warrick groaned. **

**"Try to relax. Brass is calling for an ambulance. They'll be here soon."**

**Warrick struggled to speak. "Cath?" His voice was barely above a whisper.**

**"Shh. We'll talk later. Save your strength."**

**He closed his eyes as they heard the ambulance wail into the drive.**

**Catherine gasped. "Warrick? Warrick, stay with me. The ambulance is here."**

**He opened his eyes again. "Cath?"**

**She nodded. "I'm right here," she responded as the paramedics took him onto the gurney. **

**"Don't leave me," he whispered.**

**"I won't. I'm right here with you," she told him gently as she climbed into the ambulance and took his hand. "Call the team," she told Brass as the ambulance wailed off into the night.**


	6. Uncertainty

**Chapter 6: Uncertainty**

**Catherine's mind was racing as the arrived at the hospital. "I'm right here," she said to Warrick as the paramedics lifted him down from the ambulance. She followed the gurney into the ER and stopped at the door to Surgery. "I'm not goin' anywhere," she called to him as the double doors shut.**

**She sighed. Warrick had to come out of this in one piece. The team needed him. _She _needed him. A few minutes later, Gil, Sara, Nick, Greg, and Brass could be seen entering from the left. They rushed up to her.**

**"What happened, Cath?" Nick asked.**

**She sighed again. "Well, we'd gone out for a drink after shift, and I started feelin' lightheaded, so Warrick called a cab. I asked him to stay with me tonight. I couldn't stand very well when we got home, so he carried me to my room and put me in bed. He was sleepin' on top of the covers beside me. Then, around 2:00, he woke me up 'cause he heard something in the kitchen. It sounded like somebody was moving something across the kitchen floor. We got our guns and went downstairs. When we got there, we saw a guy who looked around 34. Warrick stepped in front of me, so I drew down. He asked, "What're you doin' here?" and drew down, too. The guy said, "I'm here for Ms. Willows.", and I knew somethin' was up. Warrick stepped back and put an arm around me, and I asked if I knew him and what did he want with me. He said he was surprised at me and asked if I remembered that night at the Embassy. When he said that, I realized he was Bud Casey."**

**"Who's Bud Casey?" Sara asked, confused.  
"He's this guy I performed for when I was a dancer. One night, he was acting really weird, so I got away from him, but he followed me around the rest of the night, so finally, I slapped him and told him that if he ever came near me again, I'd have him arrested and sued for harassment."**

**"What happened next?" Gil questioned gently.**

**"I told Warrick to call Brass, but he didn't wanna leave me alone with Bud. I encouraged him to go, that I'd be fine, and he was still debatin' when Bud said, "What? Afraid I'll hurt her?" He nodded and replied, "Ya want her, ya go through me." Bud said, "That can be arranged,"and we all drew up at the same time. Warrick stepped in front of me again. Bud fired first. He just missed Warrick, so I stepped out from behind him and fired back. I clipped him in the right shoulder, but he was still standing. Then, he clipped Warrick in the exact same spot where I clipped him. I started applying pressure immediately. That's when we heard sirens. Brass kicked in the door, arrested Bud, and asked if we were okay. I told him I was, but that Warrick needed a doctor and that Bud had shot him in the shoulder. He called for an ambulance while I applied more pressure and tried to keep Warrick calm. The ambulance got there a few minutes later. I told Warrick I wouldn't leave him and climbed in. He closed his eyes on the way here, and I thought he'd passed out, but he was just resting. When we got here, the medics took him straight to Surgery."**

**"How's he doin'?" Greg inquired.**

**"I haven't heard anything. We just got here." She sighed again.  
Sara patted her shoulder. "He'll be okay, Cath. I know he will," she said confidently.**

**"Sara's right. Rick's a fighter," Gil agreed as he handed her a cup of hot tea.**

**She smiled, taking it. "Thanks, Gil." She took a sip, and the heat was calming.**

**Gil smiled, too. "Anytime."**

**"Let's sit down," Sara suggested, leading her over to a chair.**

**Nick nodded. "Good idea," he agreed, following them. Catherine was shaking. She couldn't lose Warrick now. They were just starting to find each other.**

**_"Please carry him through this," _she prayed silently as they waited nervously for news. **


	7. News

**Chapter 7: News**

**Hours passed, and no news came. Catherine's mind began to race again. What was going on behind those doors? Would Warrick come out the same way he went in? Gil saw these questions swimming in her deep blue eyes, so he came to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. **

**"It's okay, Cath. Warrick's gonna come out of this fine."**

**She sighed. "You sound so sure." **

**"I am. He's a fighter."**

**She smiled. "Yeah, he is."**

**"He'll be good as new soon," Sara put in, flashing her a reassuring smile, which she returned. She was about to speak again when the doctor came out of the OR. He smiled at them.**

**"How's he holdin' up?" Nick asked nervously. **

**"We got the bullet," he replied, eliciting sighs of relief. "He's awake, and he's asking for Catherine."**

**She smiled again. "That's me, Doc. Where is he?"**

**"Room 2114 on the second floor. He'll be a tad sore for a few days, but he should be back to his old self in no time at all." He smiled again, patting Catherine's shoulder. "Go on up."**

**"Thanks, Doc."**

**"Anytime."**

**With that, she headed for the elevator. Her shoulders felt lighter. Warrick was okay. She wasn't losing him. When she found his room, she knocked gently.**

**"Come in," he answered.**

**She stepped inside and walked over to him, perching on the edge of the bed. "How ya feelin'?"**

**"Sore. I'm just glad you're okay."**

**She smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, too." She paused. "Warrick, you saved my life tonight. You're a hero."**

**He blushed, chuckling. "I don't know if I'd go _that _far."**

**"No, I'm serious. You put me ahead of your own safety. I owe you big for that."**

**He shook his head. "You don't owe me a thing, Cath. I care about you too much to ever let anything happen to you."**

**She smiled again. "I feel the same way," she said as she squeezed his hand. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," they answered in unison. Hearing their voices, Lindsey burst into the room.**

**"Mom, Uncle Warrick, Captain Brass called Casey's and told me what happened. Are you guys okay?"**

**Catherine let go of Warrick's hand and embraced Lindsey. "Yeah, Honey, we're okay. Uncle Warrick was shot in the shoulder, but the doctors got the bullet out, and they tell us he should be back to his old self in no time. How'd you get here?"**

**"Eva dropped me off. I was so scared you were hurt." Lindsey hugged her mom again, breathing a sigh of relief. "How ya feelin', Uncle Warrick?"**

**He smiled. "I'm a little sore, but I'm okay."**

**She smiled, too. "That's good news."**

**They nodded. **

**"Can I get you anything?" she asked.**

**Warrick nodded again. "Could you get me a water, please?"**

**Lindsey smiled, nodding. "Comin' right up," she replied as she ran out.**

**Catherine chuckled, impressed by her daughter's energy. "She gets that from Eddie."**

**Warrick shook his head. "No, that's all you, Cath."**

**"Ya think?"**

**He smiled, nodding. "Definitely."**

**She returned the smile as Lindsey came back with the water.**

**"Here ya go, Uncle Warrick," she said as she bounced in and over to his bedside.**

**He chuckled. "Thanks, Linds,"**

**She smiled. "You're welcome."**

**Catherine smiled, too, as she watched them. Warrick had always been great with Lindsey. A few minutes later, her legs started cramping. "I'm gonna go stretch a little. I'll be back soon," she told them as she rose.  
Warrick nodded as Lindsey hugged her again.**

**"Hey, Linds, can we talk?" he asked once she'd left.**

**Lindsey nodded, perching where her mother had been only moments earlier. "Sure. What about?"**

**"You and your mom."**

**"What about us?"**

**"She feels really bad that she can't spend enough time with you, and it makes it worse when you pick your grandma or your girlfriends over her." His voice was gentle.**

**Lindsey gasped. "I didn't realize I was hurting her feelings. I just thought she didn't wanna spend time with me 'cause I've been acting up lately."**

**Warrick shook his head. "That's not it at all, Linds. She thinks you don't wanna spend time with her."**

**"No, I do. I'm sorry if I gave her the wrong idea."**

**Warrick nodded. "Don't tell me, tell her."**

**Lindsey smiled. "Ok, I will. Thanks, Uncle Warrick." She hugged him, being careful not to hit his bad shoulder. Catherine was coming back up the hall just then, and she paused briefly to watch them through the window. She smiled at the picture before her. **


	8. More than a bad dream?

Almost a year had passed, and Warrick had made a full recovery from the gunshot wound to his shoulder and was now home with Cath enjoying full custody of his 3 year old son Eli, Cath had encouraged him to get custody when she found out he was trying, and Lindsey loved babysitting for him.

Strangely, she didn't even mind that they didn't pay her for it. She said Eli was her family, just like Warrick, and that it was wrong to be paid to look after family. Catherine also had something worth celebrating. She was going to have a baby girl in about 5 months. She knew the risks, being that she was now somewhat older than when she had had Lindsey, but both she and Warrick had been so happy when they heard the news.

On this particular October night, Catherine was relaxing on the back porch of the white house they had bought right after Warrick gained custody of Eli, sipping a cup of hot tea. She heard Eli running toward her. "Catie!" he called out. He'd called her Catie since they met, since he couldn't quite say Catherine yet.

"Yes, Eli?"

"Where are you?"

"On the porch, Kiddo."

He ran out, and Catherine could see he'd been crying. "What's the matter, Baby?"

"Bad dream," he sniffled.

"Oh..."Cath clicked her tongue in sympathy and opened her arms. He climbed into her lap. "So what was this dream?"

"Daddy hurt. Him and Uncle Greg."He cried softly into Catherine's shoulder.

"Shh, it was just a dream. Daddy will be home real soon, and you'll see."

He still cried, so Catherine rocked him til he fell back asleep. Warrick came home not long after he'd gone back down.

"Hey, Cath, man am I glad to see you." he smiled and kissed her.

She returned it and hugged him tight. "me, too." As she stood there hugging him, she couldn't shake the feeling that Eli's nightmare could be more than that.


End file.
